Artemis's love and chaos' champion
by Blackstar84
Summary: Percy is betrayed forgotten and thrown away like yesterday's trash by everyone he trusted except for Nico,Thalia and one of his half brothers Ryan. Percy leaves camp for a chance at a new life and can't believe what fines
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

A.N./This is my first fanfic so please no flames Constructive criticism is welcome also In this story Percy Jackson has two half brothers Noah and Ryan

WARNING:lots of cursing

I don't own PJO

Let the story begin

Chapter 1

PERCY'S POV

Percy was crushed he had lost everything all because of his stupid half-brother Noah he couldn't believe his girlfriend of six years had just dumped him for his brother

(Flashback)

Percy had just gotten back from most likely The hardest quest of his life he had just Spent six months with the Amazons training then had to go fight Laydon the hundred had a dragon he had done all these things just so he could get a Athena's blessing to marry her daughter Annabeth the woman he thought loved They have been dating for six years now is finally going to pop the question yes Percy Jackson was going to ask Annabeth Chase to marry him. He ran to the big house Inform Chiron that he was back and also to find out where you could find Annabeth when he got there he found him he was playing cards with invisible opponents one town finally noticed him you He said my boy I assume everything was successful I replied yes Chiron everything was successful do you know where I can find Annabeth he looked pain but said check the Athena cabin and she might be there I thanked him an run for the cabin when I knocked on the door and Malcom awnsered I said oh hey Malcolm how you doing Malcolm replied I'm good how you Oh I'm good He replied my ADHD was starting to kick in so I asked hey Malcolm do you know where I can find Annabeth he looked pained also but said look on the beach she might be there I thanked him and ran off to the beach thinking back on it I don't know if I should have thanked him or cursed him because the next thing I saw shattered my heart I ran to the beach and saw my arrogant prick of a brother Noah he Was the exact opposite of his twin brother Ryan I got along so well with Ryan he was like a blood brother to me Anyway Noah was kissing some blond haired bimbo probably one of those sluts from the Aphrodite cabin I wouldn't be surprised multiple times he's woken me and Ryan up bringing one of them Back to the cabin I was about to turn around and start searching for Annabeth again when I heard some thing that shattered my heart Annabeth I love you so much you should dump my stupid brother Percy I'm so much better than him No I said I turn back around the blonde said I know when I see him the next time I see him I'm going to dump his ass right there No I smiled I couldn't believe my ears the ground underneath Me shock and I yelled so this is you repaid mr Annabeth this is what you do to me after I complete an Impossible fucking quest where I gained trust of the fucking Amazons and killed ladon Just for your mom would give me her blessing so I could marry you what the fuck I took the ring I had for my pocket and through it at her she had tears in her eyes noah stood up and said hey bitch get the fuck out of here as you can see me and my lady are having a moment I yelled shut up Noah fuck you and your and you Annabeth he ran at me with his fist I just did there and waited when he got within striking distance I pulled back and willed the wind to push my hand faster than the wind and blasted him with my fist in his face I am so hard I heard a sickening crunch and new that I broken every bone in his face He landed on his back out cold I spun away and ran back to my cabin and when I got there I saw Nico, Thalia and Ryan all playing cards on the deck Thalia had to quit the hunters so that she could be with her boyfriend and Niko got along great they're both like dark colors I fell on my bed and started to cry when Ryan heard he followed with happening and he jumped up and ran over to me he said Percy what's wrong I just kept crying by that time Nico and Thalia run over to me to see what had happened finally when I regained my conscience I said she cheated on me with Noah from that sentence Ryan read my thoughts he has that power when he read my thoughts he can also see my memory when he saw my memories he was So angry the cabin shock because I've placed Wissfire he said he can't believe that arrogant prick and that whore. Ryan told Nico and Thalia what he had seen when he was finished Nico and Thalia were just as angry as he was. For the next week Percy didn't leave his cabin on the Friday of that week Percy decided to go to the campfire he wish he hadn't on his way there he heard cheering Percy just thought they announced the capture the flag how wrong he was. When he got there heard something that just broke him free cheers for the savior of Olympus said Zeus and my favorite son added Poseidon NOAH RUBIN they both bellowed I froze as Annabeth ran up and kissed him earning more cheers from the crowed the only people who weren't happy were Ryan ,Nico, Thalia, Travis, Conner and surprisingly Clarrise La Rue. Percy got so angry the ground started to shake Waterspouts were blasting everywhere everyone turned their heads and looked at him he yelled this is how I get repaid after two wars and saving all of you this is how I get repaid fuck that I'm leaving this damn camp He then stormed off to his room Ryan and Nikole followed him so Thalia. Travis, Conner, and Clarrise looked disgusted and went back to there cabin everybody just shrugged it of and started to praise Noah again they thought Percy would just go to the arena and blow off some steam.

LINE BREAK OF SORTS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was in my room stuffing clothes, money and Drachma into a duffle bag I was just about to walk out the door when Ryan, Nico, and Thalia walked in. Ryan said if your leaving we are too, no I have to do this alone I said no you don't we're best friends we help each other said Nico fine I said but Thalia your not going, WHAT OF COURSE I'M GOING Thalia yelled . No your not Jason would be devastated if he lost you I said. Percy- she started. I interrupted no that's final I said she looked like she wanted to argue but said fine Ryan go get packed if your leavening I said got bro said Ryan after five minutes we were at the top of half blood hill leaving for good (End Flashback)

Now here we are about to die at the hands of about fifty monsters the only thing I can think is "this sucks" all of a sudden a black light surrounds the monsters and kills them we turn around to find a light skin man with constellations in his eyes he says to us hello children I am chaos.

A.N/YAY first chapter done next one will be up by Friday please please please review bye guys

Blackstar84


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A.N/ hey guys here's chapter two hope you enjoy

I own nothing

Percy's POV

To say I was scared would've been the understatement of the century I turned around to come face to face with chaos creator of the universe. I looked at Nico and he was speechless when I turn my head to Ryan and I saw he was shaking in fear I imagine I wasn't much better all three of us bowed at the same time I said what do we owe pleasure lord Chaos. He sighed and said I have been watching you three. At that point my only thoughts were holy shit we pissed off the creator of the universe we're all going to die. I was pull out of my thoughts when I heard chaos say and I quote " and I what you three to be the heirs to my throne" what I thought then was holy crap Chaos is crazy we're all going to die. Then Ryan asked the million dollar question "why us". All three of us looked at him expectantly he sighed and said it may not look like it but I am fading and I need more than one heir to rule the universe I picked you three because while all three of you have some of the biggest tempers the world has ever known you are also kind, strong, loyal, and trust worthy so do you accept. We looked at each other then back at Chaos and in unison said "We accept" but then I asked can you do us a favor, yes said Chaos what is it. Can you take us to a clearing in the forest I asked one look at me and and we all knew what was going on. Chaos teleported us to a clearing in the forest first we took out our weapons mine was of course Riptide, Ryan's was whirlpool and Nico's was his Stygian iron sword which before we left he had named soul slicer they stuck both of there swords in the the ground slanted and mine right in the middle then we took off our camp necklaces and tied them to the hilt of our swords then took off our camp T-shirts and laid them in front of our shirts then turned back to Chaos he summoned a portal and we stepped through hoping never to have to return to this terrible planet.

Annabeth POV

It's been a month since Percy, Nico, and Ryan have left. I feel like an idiot a week after they left I caught Noah cheating on me with some Aphrodite girl I couldn't believe it I was in so much pain how could he do that to me. I broke up with him right there I mean how could someone do that to Annabeth Chase I'm smart, intelligent and even the architect for Olympus. Gods I miss Percy, how could I be so stupid I hope he comes back so I can apologize and we can get back together.

A.N/ alright guys second chapter I know it's short but it's a really important chapter next chapter will be up by Monday . Remember review, review, REVIEW

bye guys

Blackstar84


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

A.N/Hey guys here I am I know the last chapter was short but I promise it won't happen again alright let's get to the story

I own nothing

Percy's POV

It's been 500 years since my life became great and Ryan, Nico, and I changed our names 300 years since Ryan, Nico, and I became champions of chaos and 100 years since we became the sons of chaos and got a adoptive older sister let me explain

(Flashback 500 years ago)

We stepped through the portal and and saw an amazing city and on each corner was a tower that over looked the city it was amazing. I was snapped out of my thoughts when chaos said "this is the main city you will only come here on your free days I will now take you to the soldier unit" Chaos then made another portal and we walked through when we came out we saw houses, a coliseum and two HUGE buildings one was silver and one was gold Chaos then said this is where you will train your army." Our army said Ryan you mean all of this is ours, well said Chaos you are my heirs so yes but before three take the throne you must spend some time as commanders you will only answer to me said Chaos then Nico said what we where all thinking "sweet." Now Chaos said I assume you will what to have new names so go ahead and pick.

We all were thinking when Nico said "I want my name to be Sage" then Ryan said "I want my name to be Pain," I thought for a bit then said I want my name to be Void. Fine said Chaos so it shall be. On our way into the city Chaos said we will visit the armory, the armory of chaos it's not the armory that the soldiers use it's the one that myself and my adopted daughter use. You have a daughter said Ryan why isn't she the heir to the throne. She's not the heir to the throne because even though she's 18 she refuses to take the throne she would like to be just a regular commander you will also be higher than her said Chaos. Oh said Ryan, finally we reached a large building that a sword and shield on the door. This is the armory of Chaos said Chaos. Once we went in we went down like thirty flights of stairs to a completely black Chaos opened the door it was the most amazing arsenal of swords,crossbows,bows,shields, daggers,throwing knives and more. Chaos told us to get two swords a crossbow a dagger and a belt full of throwing knives 2 hours later we were on to the swords. Nico picked up two completely black made of Stygian obsidian swords one named dead riser the other star slicer, when Chaos saw star slicer he said "Sage that sword controls the powers of stars you will have to work very hard with it" Nico said "that's ok I'll work as hard as it takes" Chaos said "then it's fine with me next Ryan picked up two blades One named shadow runner and lightning blade shadow runner was completely black with a white tip lightning blade was completely white with light blue trim on one and dark blue on the other. When Chaos saw the he them he said "shadow runner will be nearly impossible to wheeled because it controls the shadows and lightning blade would be to hard because it had to do with the sky and he's a child of water" I was about to agree when Ryan said something unexpected he said "lightning blade won't be hard to wheeled at all" Chaos said "why is that" Ryan said "because of this" then he raised his hand and call down black lightning. We all stared at him in awe then Chaos asked h-h-how did you do that, Ryan replied "my mother's mother was a daughter of Zeus I got those powers Noah got dads no one but you guy know about my powers. Then Ryan turned to Chaos and said "so I only have to work on one" Chaos replied "so it seems" then Chaos turned to me and I handed him my swords one name Earth reaper the other title wave title wave is made of celestial bronze and imperial gold Earth reaper is made of chaotic silver and chaotic platinum when I thought about it I remembered we didn't know what Ryan's sword was made of so I asked Chaos what is Ryan's swords made of Chaos replied "shadow runner is made of chaotic essence and white fire that can kill anything and cut anything including mortals and immortals alike, lightning blade is made of white fire and the trim is Stygian ice and Obsidian ice" wow I said they are powerful "yes" Chaos said they are but here on Nebulas your other weapons are of Stygian obsidian" Oh was my smart response out of nowhere an eighteen year old girl came down the stairs, Chaos said "Dakota these are the there heirs to the throne and the three new commanders" Dakota said "hello" we all introduced our selves and were talking and laughing until Chaos said "ok children time to start training" we said ok and left little did we know that would start the hardest 200 years of our life

(End Flashback)

That was the first 200 years of my amazing life. The second 200 went a little like this...

K I did promise it would be longer didn't I and I promise I will not put up any more short chapters there was the third chapter,forth will be up Thursday I promise

Bye guys

Blackstar84


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

A.N/Hey guys chapter 4 has arrived hope you guys like it

P.S: Percy's flash back is still going on.

Percy's/Void's POV

After we stepped out of that door all we did was train we only left the training field to report to lord chaos and to go to our houses other than that Nico,Ryan and I were always on the training field Ryan became a master at shadows, darkness and anything that has to do with the sky he can summon rain, lightning,winds also he can bend shadows,shadow travel he rivals Nyx and Erebus in using darkness and shadows and he surpasses Zeus in anything that has to do with the sky his girlfriend is also a daughter of Nyx. Nico has become a master at using the dead and fire yet also mastered using the powers of stars He surpasses his father in using the dead he also surpasses Hephaestus with fire and he rivals Astraea the Greek goddess of this of stars his girlfriend just happens to be a daughter of Astraea. I myself am a master at water and earth I surpass Poseidon (I no longer call him father because he abandoned me) and I rival Gaea I have no girlfriend. Our older sister Dakota is a master at mind control and mind splitting mind splitting is where you enter someone's mind and drive them insane she is so good at it that even Dionysus God of madness could not cure the madness she creates. Nico Ryan and I were in the training arena when Dakota came down and said that Lord Chaos needed to see us. We thanked her and ran off to go see what Lord Chaos needed when we got there Chaos was in his throne staring at the door waiting for us and said my boys I have been waiting for you I like to make you an offer, would you like to become my champions Chaos looked at us for a second and we all replied eagerly in unison yes Lord Chaos we would love to Become your champions. When we said this chaos smiled and said "thank you boys then he said I will now give you my full blessing" Chaos made three completely black balls and shot us with them when they hit us I felt unbelievable power surge through my body I couldn't believe it I felt like I could pick up a tank and still run a marathon after I felt great we bowed to chaos we said thank you Lord Chaos for giving us your gifts and chaos said my champions you are like sons to me you have nothing to thank me for.

TIME SKIP 200 years later

(Still Percy's POV)

It has been 100 years Nico Ryan and I are now heartless killers the only people we show emotion to our Lord Chaos,Dakota, and each other. We were in the training arena when again Dakota came down and called for us she said "Lord Chaos need you in the throne" thanks Dakota said Ryan "no problem Ryan" said Dakota. Ryan shows emotion to no one except Dakota they are the closest in the family Dakota is the only one that can get Ryan out of his shell, Ryan has the most anger issues in the family he's angry that Poseidon wouldn't give him his blessing so he could control water he's angry with the Gods and demigods about what they did to me. Once we were at the throne room we bow to Chaos he said "Rise my champions" We stood and looked at Chaos he had a nervous look, Dakota was behind him smiling Chaos said boys what I'm about to ask you do not have to say yes to we looked at each other and asked "what is it" he said "I would like to know if you would like to become my adopted sons" we all looked at each other Chaos looked like he had gotten nervous he said "like I said you don't have to say yes" we all replied in unison "yes of course we would love to become your sons" Chaos looked like the world had been lifted off to his shoulders he smiled and said "well now I can give you my full blessing earlier than I expected" he said "by the power invested in me I now give you the full blessing of Chaos" black light enveloped our minds and eyes and all at once everything became brighter like HD it was AWESOME.

(End Flashback)

So now here we are Sage, Pain, Dakota and I were now on our way towards the throne room. When we got there we knelt before our dad he said "rise my children we all stood Pain asked "what did you need father" he still had the worst temper and you did NOT want to piss him off Chaos had a nervous look on his face but in a strong voice he said "I'm sending you back to Earth"

(**Thought about ending there but I wanted to make it up to you for that short chapter before) **

****(Nico's POV)

As soon as Chaos said that all hell broke loose Percy, Dakota and I were yelling about how unfair this was Percy had water swirling around his fist Dakota's fist started to glow (daughter of Aether primordial of light) and I had comets going around my fist but after about twenty minutes we all noticed Ryan hadn't said a word but he had this strange black aura around him I asked "Ry you okay" he didn't even acknowledge me he just stared at Chaos and said "you know what _he _did to me. Now Percy and I look confused but Dakota and Chaos looked sad Chaos said "I know what he did but you must calm down" at that Ryan snapped "are you CRAZY you want ME to CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT THAT ASSHOLE OF A BROTHER DID TO ME!" Ryan yelled by then electricity was coming of his skin and the shadows were bending in unnatural ways I finally said "Ryan what are you talking about" Ryan calmed down a bit and said "before my brother and I came to camp Noah use to use me as a punching bag that why I had so many scars" by the time he was done you could tell he was close to breaking down so Dakota gave him a sisterly hug Chaos said "I know you don't want to go but if you want you can mask your appearance until I say to revel your self you can also bring your girlfriends Nico and Ryan fist bumped since Dakota nor I have someone like that in our lives. Chaos said "ok my children go get packed you leave in two hours" so with that we went to go get packed for earth.

A.N/ alright there it is next chapter will be up by Saturday also don't worry I have a plan for this story this is a pertemis story so ya until next time my friends

Blackstar84


	5. Ch5

Ch.5

A.N/Okay I know I'm a day late don't kill me but here's chapter 5 hope you guys like it

Percy's POV

An hour later we were already went to the throne room and Chaos said "alright guys I'll open a portal to the throne room On Olympus and we can make a very special entrance while your on Earth I want you to call each other by your new names ok" we all agreed. Chaos open the portal and we walk through, when we stepped out we were in the middle of the throne room of Olympus when Zeus noticed us he raised his master both and said "who dares to interrupt the meeting of Olympus" Zeus through the master bolt at Chaos it wouldn't of done anything but Pain jumped in front of the lightning bolt and grabbed it and snapped it in half he glared at Zeus and said "how dare you throw lightning at Lord Chaos I should kill you for your insolence" he said that sentence with such power that even we flinched. Sage walked up to Pain, he said "Pain calmed down you'll destroy the whole of Olympus" pain looked it Sage and backed away but not before giving Zeus one last death glare he's stepped in line next to me. Chaos said "now that's taken care of how about we introduce ourselves I am Chaos creator of the universe and the are my children, Void, Sage, Pain, and Dakota. As he said our names each of us stepped forward. When Chaos said his children all the Olympians and demigods were shocked There eyes were so big I thought it there eyes would pop out Athena asked "are those your real children Chaos sighed and said no they are my adopted children the three boys are the heirs to my throne." "Artemis immediately asked why is the girl not an heir to your thrown" Chaos said "because she does not want to be" Chaos said "now I will continue" he looked at Zeus and said "The greatest evil the world has ever known is coming to earth to destroy all its inhabitants and take over his name is Order and he's my brother everyone in the room Including us gasped, then I realized we still didn't know what our mission was we just knew we were coming to earth to help the Olympians with a war but this was more than any of us had ever trained for. I was about to speak when Pain said "Lord Chaos I have a confession I talked with order" Chaos gasped and looked at Pain expectantly Pain sighed and continued "it was in my dream at first I was just having one of my normal dreams were all I see is nothing but then it changed a man in all white came out of nowhere and said to me "hello pain I've been watching you since the day you were born and I would like to give you my blessing" When he said that I drew my sword and said "who are you" he smirked and said "Calm down you will know all in good time but for right now I want to give you this" he shot me with a gray beam I fell to the floor in pain it made bathing in the Styx feel like taking a dip in a swimming pool the pain was so great that I couldn't help thinking I was going to die then all at once it stopped and I felt amazing power come through me. "He said "you now have my blessing" he then said "you asked what my name was my name is order" then he vanished. Pain looked down He excepted everyone to start calling him traitor but instead Chaos put a hand on his shoulder and said "my boy there is no reason to feel ashamed you did not do this by choice" Pain looked up and said "my Lord there's something else you should see" Chaos said "what is it son Pain took off his shirt and we all gasped his body had tattoos of black flames from his waist to his neck and on his arms all the way to his elbows and from the inside of his wrist to the middle of his forearms he had little tattoos of weapons they were three swords, one spear, one crossbow,one Scythe, one staff, and one dagger he explained that each sword had a different purpose the first one was to control lightning like his sword lightning blade the second sword was to control water like my sword Tittle wave the third sword was a heat controlling sword like Apollo's sword it could get so hot it would cut through anything, the Scythe controls the dead and souls,the spear controls wind,the staff controls Earth, and the dagger controls Consciousness and memories when he was done the gods looked scared and Chaos looked worried Chaos finally Chaos "said we might have a problem"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

A.N/ hey guys this chapter is going to explain the end of last chapter and a lot of fighting so ya hope you guys like

(Noah's POV)

Who do these dip shits think they are disrespecting MY GODS HELL NO! Right now I'm in camp slashing some dummies when all fourteen Olympians come, we all gather in the mess hall to listen to what they have to say. Zeus starts of by telling us that Chaos and his army would be helping us. I was OUTRAGED first they come and disrespect us now we're excepting there help, so I did the rational thing got up and gave them a piece of my mind, "why would you except there help they disrespected us on Olympus plus I'm the greatest hero to ever live" I yelled I was about to continue when a voice from behind me said "your not even the greatest in the room you arrogant prick" I spun around ready to kill who ever said that when I came face to face with Chaos and three of his four assholes.

(Chaos's POV)

I was very worried about Ryan's safety since this is my brothers work so I sent him home I would check and make sure he wasn't a safety hazard before sending him back to earth, but for now I have to go back to earth so that I can explain some things to the Olympians so I gathered my remaining children and made a portal to earth. When I there we walk in to a full blown rant by that Noah boy. I said "you are not the greatest hero in this room you arrogant prick" he spun around with murder in his eyes and I could see that he wanted to kill anyone who was stupid enough to say that to him but when he saw me he immediately saddened because he knew he could not beat me, at that moment Zeus decided to take control he said "Lord Chaos where is your fourth child" I looked up and said "he will not be coming until I can examining what my brother did" he nodded understanding I said "the rest of my army will be coming in one weeks time for now I leave you in the more the capable hands of my three other children I shall now introduce this is Sage, Sage stepped forward this is Dakota, Dakota stepped forward and this is Void, Void stepped forward. I then said "I will be leaving now" then stepped back into the portal and left

(Ryan's/Pain POV)

I was so pissed I should've told Chaos as soon as it happened but of course I didn't want to get kicked off the team so when we got there and he started talking about Order I didn't want to jeopardize the mission so I told them I didn't expect to get sent back home. All of a sudden a black hole appeared in my room and out stepped Lord Chaos I got up and bowed he said "no need to bow my child stand up" I stood up straight and looked him in the eye and he said "tell me you feel any different after the blessing" I said I "I just feel stronger nothing else" "I see" said Chaos "I'll examine you further later for now rest" I did as he said and went to sleep.

(Void/Percy's POV)

After Chaos left Zeus said to us "please remove your hoods like your sister so we my know your true identity" I responded "no we will not revel our selves until we deem fit, until then you will address us by the names you know" Zeus went red in the face and yelled "I AM THE KING OF THE GODS,LORD OF THE SKY'S YOU DARE DEFY ME YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" He pulled out his master bolt and threw it at me. All I did was grab the tip and throw it back at him it hit him in the chest and he went through the wall that was behind him I then said "I may not have mastered lightning like my brother pain but I can still control it to a small extent" I then said we will take our leave so we turned and left and went to the cabin Chaos created for us.

(Time skip 2 weeks later)

Percy's POV

It has been two weeks since we arrived here and one week since the soldiers arrived when the soldier arrived to say the campers were scared would have been an understatement they were terrified they ran into their cabins and hid while we just went out and welcomed our soldiers, there's still no sign of Ryan though I'm getting worried but if that's in the order did him is permanent what if we can't help him but I have no time to think about it because to day is capture the flag I was going to find Dakota so we could work on some battle plans, so I put on my hood and ran around the camp trying to find her but I couldn't then I remembered she was going to the arena to train so I ran there. When I got there I was about to go in when I heard my sister talking to someone else, I recognized the other voice as Noah I was infuriated why would she talk to him she knows I hate him and then I heard my sister say "you arrogant prick I would never go out with you" I peaked my head around the corner and saw my sister turn around a about to walk away I was about to go punch Noah for flirting with my sister when he grabbed her shoulder spun her and kissed her she pulled away quickly and stabbed him in the arm with her dagger, he yelled in pain pulled out the dagger through it on the ground and pulled back his hand to slap me sister! I knew I wouldn't reach her in time so I could only watch as he attempted to hit my sister but right before he hit her a black lightning bolt hit him right in the chest smoke was rising from spot he standing when the smoke cleared there was a man in black jeans, black army boots, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, black wings,blood red eyes, a black sword and a white sword in each hand, black lightning coming of his skin and the shadows bending to accommodate his anger. standing in front of me was a VERY angry Ryan.

(Chaos POV)

I had just finished Ryan's last test when I told him he could go back to earth, I hadn't seen the results yet but hey all the other test have been negative so... I was interrupted from my thoughts when a soft ding represented the finished results where here I looked at the screen and what I saw even scared me it said:

Results:positive

Information: acquires impenetrable wings, orders powers,Chaos's powers, powers of all primordials, powers of all Olympians,powers of all titans,powers of all giants,powers of all faded primordials and titans.

Classification:Extremely dangerous (do not engage)

Tempement:Extremely high (do not anger)

Advice: DO NOT ENGAGE.

All I could think was I have to stop Ryan from going to earth I was running to the pods when I saw Ryan at the future tank.I was about to run to him when I saw him start to shake a black shadow started to envelop his body and all of a sudden when they unwrapped from him the man that the results had described was standing in front of me he disappeared in a flash of black lightning I ran to the future tank and press replay on what he was watching what I saw made me sick that Noah boy was about to slap Dakota. Ryan was going to kill Noah.

(Ryan's POV)

I had just been told I could go to earth I was so happy I was about to go to the pods but I went to the future tank so I could see what Percy, Nico and Dakota would be doing when I got there Percy would be gaping at something, Nico would be running toward the arena and Dakota...what I saw made me furious Noah was about to slap Dakota. I felt power start to grow inside me then everything went black for a second when the black left I was standing I front of Dakota with two foreign swords in hand but they felt right I looked up and I saw a bloody Noah on the ground. As soon as I saw him the anger came back and my body went autopilot I jumped fifty feet in the air I barely noticed fourteen flashes and one black hole when I got up to the top of my jump I raised my hand to the air and made a fist, black lightning came down and blasted Noah's limp body I then used the wind and thunder to push my self toward ground so fast I would made a Maserati look slow and punched Noah so hard in the face he was imbedded ten feet under ground I started to rise in the a spoke in Greek έχετε σπείρει τον όλεθρο από αυτό το στρατόπεδο για τα εγκλήματά σου θα εξορίσει στο κενό (you have wreaked havoc upon this camp for your crimes I banish you to the void) I blasted him with a black light and his body vanished then I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

A.N/ sorry about updating in a while but updates are going to take a little longer to write because school is starting soon but I will not abandon this story but any way here's the story.

Ryan's POV

When I woke up it was really bright when my eyes adjusted I saw that I was in the Olympus infirmary I was starting to get up when I noticed voices after listening a little more I confirmed that I was Lord Chaos and Zeus. I turned on my super sonic hearing so I could here them "he's to dangerous to keep with the demigods if he gets to angry he could destroy galaxy's you must kill him for the greater good" said Zeus I listened on in shock "I nor will you lay a finger on my son and if he is hurt by any Olympians my army, all the other primordials and I will declare war on Olympus do you understand me Zeus" Chaos said Zeus sighed and said "yes my Lord" Chaos nodded and said "I will wake Ryan" he came in and said "wake up Ryan big day ahead of you" i sat up and streched I asked Chaos "so I guess I have to go home" Chaos said "no your going back I still need on earth so get ready to go back to camp" "got it" I said

(Meanwhile)

Artemis POV

I'm so happy that Percy's back my life terrible with out him I know I shouldn't be thinking this way but I can't deny it any more I'm in love with Perseus Jackson. Thalia ran up to me "my lady I thought you were going to Olympus" she said "I am I was just thinking"I replied before she could ask any more questions I flashed my self to Olympus. When I got there everyone was there, I sat in my throne and father started he said "I have talked to Chaos about killing the boy with Orders blessing,"everyone gasped father continued he said and I quote "I nor will you lay a finger on my son and if he is hurt by any Olympians my army, all the other primordials and I will declare war on Olympus" we were all shocked, "damn he's pretty protective" Apollo said "ya" agreed Hermes "no matter" said father "I only called this meeting to tell you not to harm Chaos's children. "Father-" I started but I was interrupted by a loud yell of pure hate.

Ryan's POV

I had just finished getting ready to go to earth when I sensed my sister was in danger so I tapped in to her mind to see what was happening I was just in time to see a knife impale her stomach I pulled out of her mind and Chaos burst in from his look I know he knew what had happened, my vision started to blur then everything went black.

Chaos's POV

I was going to get Ryan to transport him to earth because camp was under attack when I sensed Dakota was in danger so I tapped in to her mind to see what was happening I was just in time to see a knife impale her stomach, then I felt a presence pull out of her mind and I knew that Ryan was there so I teleported to his room he was still there but his breathing was heavy, his clothes were flickering back a forth from demon clothes to his regular clothes his eyes were going between green and red then he was rapped in the shadows and yelled when it cleared he had advanced from red eyes to purple eyes and his hair was now snow white he then disappeared in black lightning as soon as he left the Olympians showed up Zeus asked "what happened" "they stabbed Dakota" as soon as I said that everyone paled they knew how close Ryan was to Dakota. I then said "Dakota won't die she can't but she can be seriously injured" Zeus then said "we better get to the camp.

Percy's POV

We were fighting this army of monsters and it was not going well I knew we couldn't win with out Ryan he was our best fighter the only reason I can beat him is because he doesn't think before he does his move but overall he was the best fighter in the universe. I turned to tell Dakota that I was going to contact Chaos when I saw a knife go into her stomach I ran over to her a I knew she was hurt pretty bad but she would the loud crack of thunder I had ever heard broke through the air all fighting stopped immediately then black thunder arched through the sky and smashed into the ground in the middle of monster army killing any thing within a hundred yard radius when the smoke cleared there stood demon Ryan but he had purple eyes and spiky white hair all I could think was "OH SHIT"

Third person POV

When the Olympians arrived they saw all the campers and worriers falling back. In the middle the monster army stood demon Ryan then in blink of an eye his sword was out and half the army was dead. Then he held his hand up and closed his fist, purple lightning came down and blew up everything within 100 miles that wasn't in the camp boarders. When the smoke cleared Ryan was standing on the only untouched piece of land he then teleported next to Dakota and proceeded to chant in Ancient Greek από το Χάος εξουσία και όλα τα primordials I θυσιάσει το σώμα μου για να λάβει τις πληγές της αδελφής Dakota μου (by the powers of Chaos and the other primordials I sacrifice my body to take the wounds of my sister Dakota) there was a bright glow and Ryan was covered in cuts and Dakota sat up fine Ryan's body then regenerated and he was fine as well then his form flickered and he went back to normal and pass out. When he woke up the camp security caught the hole thing so they showed him and he said "wow" "seriously all you have to say is wow" everyone started laughing then Chaos said "I need you to come home so I can see if we can control your beast because if we can get you to be able to summon it on command we could tip the scales in our favor, and Sage,Void,Dakota I need you to train the campers, and Olympians I want you to train in your elements until the day of the fight,Hephaestus I want you to make as many automations until the day of the fight I don't even want you to leave your forges does everyone understand" they all nodded knowing it was all going to get a whole lot worse if we lose.

A.N/ k I know it took awhile to get up but I was suffering with serious writers block but I'm over it the next chapter will be more than 5000 words and be up by Friday


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

IMPORTANT ARTHUR'S NOTE

Hey guys this is my longest chapter yet. Also I need to clear something up percy hasn't revealed who he is yet artemis figured it out I should have made that more clear with that so I'm sorry also I will only update on Sundays because of school coming up but there will be a new chapter every Sunday. Now on to the story.

Ryan's POV

It has been two weeks since I started training with Chaos. I can summon my demon at will and retract it. Also I can summon up to 10,000 demons from Tartarus and the Void. I was in the middle of training when a white lightning bolt hit the throne room, one thought ran through my mind: Chaos is in trouble. I lightning traveled the throne room, lightning travel is a way of moving through the air using lightning kinda obvious. Anyway when I got there Chaos was out of his throne and had his sword drawn then I noticed another man with his sword drawn then it dawned on me who that man was I said " O-Order" he looked at me and smiled and said "hello my boy do you like your new powers" I drew my sword and got ready to fight. Order then said " fine let the fight begin"

Three hours later

Percy's POV

We were in the middle of training the demigods when the alarm sounded I mist traveled to the top of the hill and saw Nico step out of a black hole, when I looked down the hill I was shocked there before me stood an army that rivaled our own. The camp and our Army lined up behind us I looked down at the man who is leading them, he had one-hundred arms and blood red eyes

I yelled "CHARGE" our side yelled and ran at them the one-hundred handed man yelled "ATTACK" our two army's were about fifty yards when a blast of white and purple lightning hit the ground and stopped both army's dead in there tracks. When the smoke cleared there stood Demon Ryan and he was not happy

Ryan's POV

Order said " fine let the fight begin" Chaos and I went to work I summoned all 10,000 demons I could summon then turned into demon Ryan we all attack at the same time but Order just raised his hands and sent out an electric pulse so strong it made Zeus's Master Bolt look rubbing your feet on the carpet and touching some one it banished all my demons and knocked Chaos out but being a descendant of Zeus and a master of lightning it did nothing to me but Order didn't notice me still up because after the pulse I lightning traveled behind him. Order started to walk toward Chaos.I summoned as lighting as I could to my hands and ran at Order, when I close enough I grabbed his shoulder which must have hurt since my hands were electrified spun him around and punched him in the face so hard he flew of our planet and hit our moon I ran over to Chaos and woke him up as soon as he got up I saw a spear in my peripheral vision push Chaos out of the way and jumped out of the way my self I saw Order coming strait at Chaos sword raised power literally flying off it. I thought Chaos was a goner when I had an idea, I summoned my two pistols there names are Θάνατος και εκτελεστή διαθήκης (Death and Executor) they shot Chaotic essence, Stygian iron, and steel so it kills anything and everything. I shot Order seven times once in the head, once in the heart, once in the stomach the twice in both lungs, Order fell to the ground bleeding then he and Chaos got back up he look like those gun shots hurt a lot. Then he and Chaos ran at each other and locked blades neither giving an inch pure energy was flying off there blades, then Chaos yelled at me and said "Ryan do your special move its the only way to save us you cannot interfere the energy will burn you alive plus your brothers and sister are about to start their war down at camp. I knew what was talking about but was shocked that move would obliterate the planet and anyone on it plus seriously drain me so I yelled back "it will kill you and drain me" he smiled and said "Θα σας ανακηρύσσω τον άρχοντα του χάους μπορεί η δύναμη του τρέχει άκυρη μέσα στις φλέβες σας" (I now pronounce you lord of Chaos may the power of the Void run through your veins) I was shocked, I was the new lord of Chaos. I was rattled out of my thoughts when Chaos said " give your brothers there powers after the war the fates shall give you your domains then" I nodded I was about to do it when Order blasted me with a white light and said "Σας ονομάζω άρχοντας της παραγγελίας αφήσει τις εξουσίες του κακού τρέχει μέσα στις φλέβες σας"(I now pronounce you lord of Order let the powers of the evil run through your veins) I felt like I just had a million sodas I had so much energy. Order then said to me "you will not be able to get rid of or share my powers unlike my brother where you can share." I was livid how dare he give me his powers without my permission, I blasted Order with a purple and white plasma beam and ran to Chaos a and hugged him then said "I love you father," I felt a tear run down my cheek. I then rose two hundred feet off the ground focused my energy and yelled "PLANETARY DESTRUCTION"

(A.N/ not the planetary destruction from Naruto) and my home for five hundred years exploded before my eyes. I wiped my tears and lightning traveled to earth.

Artemis's POV

I was in my palace thinking about how I found out about Percy

(Flashback)

I was on the roof of the Chaos cabin, I needed to know more about them. I crawled down the wall to a window and looked in I heard the shower stop and out walked a man with an eight pack, scars, messy black hair and green eyes. Right before me was the one and only Percy Jackson. I was shocked, so shocked I fell from the ledge I was on and landed in a shrub, I quickly flashed myself to Olympus and went to my palace and tried to kill the happiness inside me but I could hear a tiny voice in my head saying: your love is back.

(End flashback)

I was brought out of my thinking when Hermes burst through my door and said "battle at camp NOW and with that we flash to camp.

Percy's POV

Ryan had energy flying off him. Then the Olympians flashed in and stood with us, Ryan then started to levitate off the ground and yelled in a voice so powerful even I was scared he said " I AM THE LORD OF CHAOS AND ORDER, WIELDER OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS, DESTROYER OF THE PLANET NEBULAS, RULER OF THE VOID,MASTER OF EVIL AND KING OF THE UNIVERSE! BOW BEFORE ME OR FACE MY WRATH!" The wind started to pick up and darkness was curling around Ryan all of a sudden Ares started to laugh and said "you want us to bow to you, move demigod so this war can start." Ryan Raised his and a white and purple lightning ripped through the sky and blasted Ares in the chest so that you could see his organs, Ares's form started to flicker Ryan snapped his fingers and Ares appeared in front of him, he grabbed Ares neck then his hair and ripped off his head then spoke in Greek "I ως κυβερνήτης του κενού εξορίσει σας στο Void για την αιώνια τιμωρία μπορεί η ψυχή σου να βασανίζονται μέχρι το τέλος του χρόνου"(I as ruler of the void banish you to the Void for eternal punishment may your soul be tortured until the end of time) his form flickered one more time before he dispersed into the air every thing was silent before Hera screamed and yelled "MY SON" she summoned a spear and ran Ryan. Ryan flew down stood calmly then as soon as Hera was in striking distance Ryan flipped over her grabbed her head ripped it off threw it on the floor and stomped on it then he repeated the process he did for Ares and Hera shimmered out of existence, he then looked at the Olympians and said "all remaining Olympians shall have a trial to see if you are fit to stay alive." He then turned to the enemies and raised his hand and they were encased in a black dome then Ryan repeated what he said to Hera and Ares and they all disappeared Ryan then turned to us and yelled "BOW NOW!" We all bowed even the Olympians. He then said "my brothers rise" Nico and I got up and walked over to him and kneeled, he then said "my brothers shall now become the two other lords of Chaos" he touched our heads and chanted in Ancient Greek "αδελφοί μου μερίδιο σε αυτό το δώρο με επιτρέψτε μου τη δύναμη του τρέχει άκυρη μέσα στις φλέβες σας"(My brothers share in this gift let me strength this void through your veins) I felt extreme power run through my veins. Ryan then look up and yelled "Olympians and demigods get to Olympus now!" All the gods flashed away with the demigods Ryan turned to us and said "I'll explain everything later lets get to Olympus" my last thoughts before going to Olympus were: this is going to be a long day.

A.N/ k there it is next chapter will be up by Sunday. IMPORTANT: I need you guys to review and tell me which name you guys like the most for Percy and Artemis's children there are two boys here are the names you can pick:

Jack

Jake

Riley

David

Deuce

Ty

Those are the names so pick voting is open until the 18th so hurry up also tell me how you want Percy to confess his love for Artemis k see you later

Blackstar84


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9  
A.N/hey guys here I am. Ty and David won the pole so those will be the names Percy and Artemis name there kids. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter  
Ryan's POV  
We arrived on Olympus and all the demigods and god stared at us I walked to the front of the room with my brothers, I flicked my wrist and made three thrones appear, I took the middle one Percy took the one on the right and Nico took the one on the left. I then said "I guess we should tell you who we really are" everyone nodded. I stood up and pulled off my hood everyone gasped, I said "I am Ryan Rubin son of Poseidon, second commander of the Chaos army and The Lord of Chaos" at this my brothers looked confused Zeus then spoke up "how are you The Lord of Chaos we met Chaos" I sighed, I knew the question so I said "when I was on Nebulas with Chaos, Order made a surprise appearance and attacked Chaos" everyone gasped, I continued "the only way to beat him was to use my strongest move planetary destruction" my brothers both gasped while everyone else looked confused so I explained "planetary destruction is a move where I heat up the planets core and make it explode" everyone gasped then Athena asked "I thought you and your brothers were the heirs to Chaos" I nodded and said "we are I gave the their powers while we were on earth they will come naturally to them. Now it is time for my brothers to introduce themselves Percy stood up and pulled off his hood everyone gasped Annabeth ran forward to hug him but before she could get within ten feet of him a silver arrow went through her neck and she died. Artemis forward and kissed percy full on the lips. She pulled back and said "Percy I-I love you, Percy looked at her and said "I love you too moonbeam" all of a sudden Aphrodite let our a squeal and said "Arty you can finally get rid of that stupid oath" Artemis yelled "DON'T CALL ME 'ARTY'" Aphrodite just smiled. Then I said "not that I'm not happy for you but can Sage introduce himself" Nico said "thank you brother"and stood he took of his hood and Thalia burst into tears and ran forward and hugged him. At that moment the fate sisters appeared and the one in middle said "all hail Ryan Achilles Rubin lord of Chaos and Order , primordial of Matter, Creation, Time, lightning, thunder, Winds,Destruction, Shadows, Darkness, night, and sound his domain shall be the Void and all of outer space, his symbol of power shall be white and purple lightning, your lightning bolts name shall be the Universal Bolt, your sacred animal shall be a white wolf." Then the one on the right said "all hail Perseus Theseus Jackson Lord of Chaos primordial of The Oceans, lakes, rivers, tides, ice, earth, earthquakes, mud, tsunamis, rain, hurricanes, storms, swordsmanship, loyalty, and hunt your symbol of power shall be tittle wave and earth reaper,your domain shall be earth and the moon and your sacred animal shall be a grey wolf." Then the one on the left said " all hail Nicolas Di Anglo Lord of Chaos primordial of Stars, black holes, monsters, souls, demon, skeletons, hate, grudges, dead, torture, damnation and fire your symbol of power shall be a black hole, your domain shall be the underworld and Tartarus your sacred animal shall be a black wolf." Then together they said "by power in vested in us we pronounce you the most powerful being in the universe." Then they disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke. After they left everyone bowed to us it was really annoying so I yelled "GET UP WE'RE THE SAME PEOPLE NO BOWING" as soon as I finished everyone got up but Nico was holding his head like he had a bad headache the he said "Ryan calm down you just blew up a star and it hurts like hell." "Sorry Nico" I said no problem then I remembered I had to got to the Void and build a new home for the soldiers, Dakota and I so I said "I have to go I must make a new home for the soldiers, Dakota and I. Everyone said goodbye and I teleported to the Void  
Third person POV  
After Ryan left Nico said that he had to go to the underworld and make his palace which only left me, then it dawned on me that that I needed to make a palace on Olympus and in the Ocean so I dismissed everyone and got to work

A.N/ k I know it's short but I have a lot on my plate school is tomorrow and I still have a shitload of stuff to do so I am sorry about the short chapter the next one will be twice as long until next week my friends.  
Blackstar84.


	10. AN

A.N

Dear readers I am very sorry that I cannot update but I will not be able to update until around September 1 I was involved in a car accident and broke three ribs and my right arm my sister is writing this for me since I cannot I'm sorry again and I will update as soon as possible


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers

I'M BACK and ready to start write again next chap. Will be up on Sunday. I would just like to remind everyone the rest of the story is mostly romance but there is some fighting.

Until next time my friends

Blackstar84


	12. Chapter 12

Alright this is a pretty short chapter because I'm trying to get back in the swing of things the next chapter will be longer.  
-

Percy POV

I had just finished building my palace when I felt a distress call from Ryan. I was about to flash to him when Artemis ran up to me and kissed me she said "Perce do you want to go walk through Olympus together" my face saddened and I said " I can't my brother sent out a distress signal that I must attend to I'll be back as soon as possible" her face gave away her sadness as she nodded I sighed I hated seeing her this way it pains me so I said " Artemis visibly perked up but the asked how, I said " I will contact him to make sure it is ok but he likes you so I don't think it will be a problem" so I sent Ryan a message back asking if it was ok and he said yes so I went grabbed Artemis and flashed away.

Ryan's POV

I was freaking out my best friend Thor Norse god of lightning, Thunder, Sound, and Wind had just told me the worst news any one could imagine I sent a distress call out but I fear the only thing we can do is pray for Helix to have mercy on our souls.

Nico's POV

I had just received the distress call so I was flashing to my brothers planet to see what was wrong when I got there I saw that Percy and Artemis were already there I said "hey" he replied "what's up Nico" I said "nothing" he said "I believe we should get into our brothers temple" I nodded and we went inside.

Percy's POV

When we got into the throne room Ryan created thrones for us and we sat. I then asked what the problem was he had a grave look in his eyes that said what ever he said I was not going to like. He closed his eyes and said a prayer he then opened his looked me dead in the eyes and said one word that broke my heart "war." Nico and I were so shocked that we couldn't speak I mean we just finished a war do the fates have no heart those old fucks hate me. Artemis said "who cares we beat Order who ever we are fighting it will be easy" you ńcould see the annoyance cross Ryan's eyes but it quickly went away not wanting to piss off his brother and he said we're not fighting one group we're fighting all. We looked at him confused and he said we're fighting the Norse, Hindi, Chinese, Titans, Primordials, and Persians and they're being lead by the most evil being in the world Loki. Nico and I gasped then Nico asked "what should we do" then a voice from the back of the room made us jump and it said "what can you do" we looked and Ryan growled and said

"Loki"

-  
A.N  
IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Ok first don't review on how short it was I'm easing back into things so don't bitch about it the next chapter will be longer and to all my fans and supporters thank you there will be a sequel no THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER but were getting close so ya until next time my friends

Blackstar84


	13. Sorry AN

Sorry but this is an A.N

This chapter I'm writing is very long almost 5000 words I was trying to get it up today but it doesn't seem like that's going be possible so I will have the next chapter up by 8:30 tomorrow night I'm so sorry.

Blackstar84


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.11

A.N  
Here's the chapter hope you guys like it.  
-

Percy's POV

Ryan growled "Loki" we all spun around and looked at him he had a you smile on his face and he said "what can you do young demigods" then then Ryan said "we are no longer demigods where the lords chaos" Loki rolled his eyes and said "yes yes I know all about your transformation" Ryan looked him dead in the eyes and said "if you know what's good for you you better leave now" but Loki just laughed. All of a sudden lightning came down and struck him in the chest we all look at Thor he was staring at his brother with his hammer and his hand Loki glared at his brother and said "the War shall begins soon the gods will fall and Chaos's this title will fall to me be prepared for your death young demigods for I care not about what your title is you. will. die. He then disappeared in a puff of Black smoke. Ryan said go brothers be with your family and friends Thor and I will put up defenses in case they strike sooner than expected the war is scheduled to begin in two years get ready. spend time with your loved ones for soon we will battle to the death. I flashed out to Artemis who was waiting patiently and told her about the meeting when I got done she said "at least we can be together for now" I nodded and flashed us back to Olympus. When I got there I realized how tired I was, with Artemis in my arms I fell on to my bed and we fall asleep together.

Ryan's POV

Thor and I got to work right away first I put up a barrier made of pure darkness around Earth then Thor put up a barrier made of electricity so anything that tried to enter the Earth's atmosphere would automatically be a Electrocuted and or destroyed then we will set up teams of Norse guardians that do not want to attack the Greeks and Romans and some of my own soldiers and positioned them all around the earth inside of the shadow barrier. Then I told Thor that we could rest easy he said that he was going to go back to Asagard and try to get more information I said "okay" he left and I went back to my palace so that I could rally more soldiers when it was time to go to earth.

Nico's POV

What Ryan said that shocked me to the bone but he said I would start in two years so I had to train I won't let anyone close to me die.

Ryan's POV

I had just come back from rallying the troops when I decided to visit my secret love I flashed down to Olympus and walked to her palace and knocked on the door, she opened the door let out a squeal and kissed me I went inside and we went to the living room. She then asked me "when are we going to tell people about us?" I thought to myself about the war and how much I love her and I said "we will tell them tonight at the meeting" she squeaked and leaned in and kissed me she then said " I love you Ryan" and I said "I love you to Aphrodite" we kissed again but I felt Percy calling me so I had to go. I flashed out to Percy's house after saying good bye to see what was wrong when I got there Nico was walking in to I asked what this was about but he said he didn't know so we walked in together and saw Percy pacing the floor with a nervous expression on his face and a box in his hand I spoke up and asked what was wrong he looked up and said "I'm going to propose to Artemis tonight", we started to congratulate him and he said "I want you both to be my best men because I can't pick one" we thanked him and I said "go before me I'm going to announce who my girlfriend is tonight" Nico and Percy both yelled " WHO IS IT" I smiled and said if I told you it wouldn't be a secret would it. They both looked at me exasperated and they said "fine" I then said I'll see you both tonight and flashed out I can't wait to see there faces when I tell them who it is.

A.N

It's shorter than I wanted it to be because my cousin deleted the whole thing and I had to rewrite it but until next time my friends.

Blackstar84


	15. IMPORTANT AN

A.N

Sorry guys not a chapter the chapter will come on Sunday but I have a question there will be a sequel to this story no doubt but I also have some ideas for another story called: Percy Jackson the soulless assassin son of Hades. but here are the options since I want to do both stories and I want you guys to tell me which one you guys like poll will close on Saturday the 21st so here are the options: 1. do the sequel right away and wait for it to end then start my new story. 2. do my new story first then when its done do the sequel to this one. 3. do both at the same time and alternate so it would go this story one week my new story the next and so one. I personally like number three but I want to know what you guys think. so remember voting ends 10/21/13 and the next chapter will be up on Sunday so until then my friends.

Blackstar84


	16. Chapter 16

SUPER IMPORTANT A.N

hey guys hope you guys thanks for the reviews here's how the poll is going

option 1. 1

option 2. 0

option 3. 4

so if you don't like how it's going vote. Chapter 17 will be the last chapter it will be posted on the 27th and then whatever option is picked will begin on the 3rd so vote. Other than that hope you like the chapter so on with the story

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked back to my palace went to my room to lay down and think who could my brother like. eventually I decided to go train so I went to my training room and summoned 5,000 ice warriors and started to go at it. the ice warriors I summoned had there own free will and where just as good as me I w as dodging and slashing when I felt a presence behind me I ducked just as a battle ax went over my head I cut off its leg and rolled to the next warrior I grabbed its head in my hand and brought its face to my knee repeatedly I then summoned an ice spear and japed it through its chest I was on a rampage slicing and dicing my way through the warriors when I heard clapping I spun around when I saw Artemis and Ryan clapping. Ryan jumped down from the stands and said " impressive but can you do it against the best of the best" I summoned my sword and armor and said "your on" he summoned his sword and armor and said " bring it _brother_" we got into stance and were about to begin when we heard " STOP!" we looked Artemis with a questioning look and she sighed she then said "the meeting is in two minutes you idiots" we both rubbed the back of our heads sheepishly she sighed and said "lets go" with a smile on her face. When we got there the Olympians and Nico were there, Nico said "hello Brothers how nice of you to join us" I smiled and Ryan said "the pleasure is all ours" Nico smirked there were three thrones splitting Zeus and Hera apart so we were in the middle. Ryan was on my right and Nico was on my left so the order was on the right: Ryan, Aphrodite, Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hades and Hera on left there was: Nico, Zeus, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Hephaestus and Dionysus. I was in the middle so I called the meeting to order when everyone quieted down I started "I has come to my attention that another war is coming" as soon as I said that the room burst into chaos Apollo said "come on we just barely survived the last war why can't we catch a break" I was about to tell them to quite down when I heard Ryan yell "SHUT THE HELL UP! if you listened you would know we have two years until the war starts so calm the fuck down and act like gods not three year olds" the Olympians looked down in shame I sighed and said "Ryan will you please call Thor he knows the most about there plan" Ryan Looked at me and said I can't if he comes down here it will leave no one watching Earth, but he told me everything we need to know." I nodded and said "go on" Ryan nodded and stood up.

Third person POV 

Ryan stood and started to speak "The war we will be fighting will be a true bloodbath we are fighting everyone who is sick of you being the primordial race of gods their hate for you has finally boiled over and they will no longer stand for your arrogance we the Lords of Chaos have been asked to stay out of this and let the Olympians face there death but we will not allow them to harm you so you have-" at that moment Dionysus decided to interrupt and he said "I'm going to need a drink if you keep drowning on get to the point" everyone gasped and Zeus was about to tell him to be quiet when white lightning flashed from the sky and blasted him in the chest and his form started flickering then Ryan spoke in a low growl " if you ever interrupt me again I will drag you to the void and torture you until you beg for Tartarus then take away your immortality and kill you in the most painful way then I will drag you to the fields of punishment and have you do the worst punishment there is, the only reason your still alive is because we need everyone we can get." Ryan said, at that moment Aphrodite stood and placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder Ryan looked at her and sighed then he flicked his wrist and Dionysus's form hardened and he passed out. Aphrodite sat down and Ares gave her a suspicious look but she brushed it off. Ryan then straightened out he then continued " as I was saying you have nothing to worry about on our end my friend Thor is Norse and has about 500 warriors that will help us the rest of Asgard is against us also the Persians, Hindi, Chinese, Titans and Primordials so we must train and trust each other" Ryan was about to sit down when Percy smirked and said didn't you want to announce something else brother Ryan glared at me but spun around and said "yes I did" he looked at Aphrodite and she stood up and grabbed his hand and Ryan said " Aphrodite is my girlfriend" for a second everything was quiet then Ares stood up and slapped Aphrodite across the face. Hard. she fell to the ground crying clutching her face in her hand. Percy was about to punish Ares when he felt a power spike in the room so large him feel like a mortal against it. He looked at Ryan and gasped there stood Demon Ryan but this on made the last one look like a five year old mortal girl scout. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt with Chaos written on the front, black skinny jeans and leather war boots, his hair was snow white but instead of the usual purple eyes they were blood red his nails sharpened into claws and his teeth sharpened into fangs he summoned his swords but they were dripping with Chaotic poison its like jumping in the Styx but one billion times worst. Then faster than the eye can see Ryan was slashing, hacking, chopping and over all destroying Ares fell to the ground form flickering about to fade Ryan jumped on him lit his hands on fire with Greek fires and started beating the living shit out of Ares. Percy finally thought Ares had enough because he was on the verge of fading and as Ryan said we needed everyone so Percy said "Ryan stop" because usually he would listen even in demon form but Ryan didn't even flinch he just kept mercilessly beating him as Ares begged for mercy. Percy got up and put a hand on Ryan's shoulder. BIG MISTAKE. Ryan spun around so fast lightning flew out of his foot then he connected with Percy's face and with a crunch you knew every bone in his face was broken. Apollo rushed over to heal him while Ryan went back to trying to destroy Ares. Once Percy was healed he was about to jump back in when he saw Aphrodite walking toward him, he yelled "NOOOOO" and jumped to save her but mid-flight he was stopped by a pressure on his throat and five razors cutting his neck he looked down to see the pressure was Ryan and the Razors were his nails. He was about two feet off the ground when Ryan spoke in a voice that would hell itself tremble he said "if you lay one finger on her I don't care if your my brother or not I'll pull out your throat step on it burn you and spit on you remains do you under stand" before he could answer Aphrodite put a hand on his shoulder and said "baby let him go they're sorry but we need everyone we can get but just know that I love you" surprisingly Percy sensed no charm-speak in her voice and Percy expected Ryan to spin around and kill Aphrodite because Ryan's demon had only ever listened to Percy, the original Chaos and Dakota but surprisingly Ryan dropped him and hugged Aphrodite and changed back. Aphrodite kissed and we all sat down. Apollo raised his hand and asked " what are we going to do about that" and he pointed to Ares Percy was about to heal him when Ryan waved his hand and he was gone Percy looked at Ryan questioningly he said "he's in the void I'm not done with him." Hera then demanded "bring back my son this instant" barley had the words left her mouth when Ryan said in a deadly calm and serious tone "if you dare talk to me like that again you can join him, you all are going to learn some respect" the Olympians shuddered Percy was about to dismiss the meeting when Ryan put on a devilish smirk and said "didn't you want to ask Artemis something bro" Percy glared at him and said "yes there is" he turned around and said "Artemis you know I love you with all my heart and I will never leave you" by this time Percy was on a knee and Artemis had tears in her eyes then Percy continued and said "I will always love and cherish you so I would like to know, will you marry me." Artemis then burst into tears and yelled "YES YES FOR ETERNITY YES" Percy stood up grabbed Artemis kissed her and slid the ring on her finger and said "I love you" Artemis responded "I love you to" and kissed again its then Percy knew they were going to win, not because they had the numbers but because they had something to fight for. Love.

* * *

A.N

k hoped you like it its the longest chapter yet so remember vote see you guys next week

Blackstar84


	17. Chapter 17

SO SO SO SORRY!

i am so sorry i got grounded and i cant use the TV, computer, phone, or ipad so i cant update the only reason i can put this up is because my dad is at work and my mm fe asleep me being grounded ends tomorrow so the chapter will be up by 8:00 tmrrow night the poll isthe same as last time so option three is in the lead again i am so sorry it wont happen again

any way REVEIW!

blackstar84


	18. Chapter 13

A.N

I am SO sorry about not updating I had the flu and was in bed since Monday anyway poll is closed option three won so get ready and now the story

* * *

(Four month later)

Percy's POV

It has been four months since I proposed to Artemis and it has been the best time of my life. Artemis is no longer Artemis the Virgin. She lost it the night I proposed to her and I only have three words: BEST. NIGHT. EVER. Anyway Ryan and Aphrodite haven't told anyone about them being together because Ryan didn't want the enemy targeting her. So to day we are going Suit and Dress shopping because the wedding is in two weeks. All of the gods and goddesses were invited except Ares and Hercules. Ares is still in the Void although Ryan promised to bring him back for the war and Hercules we all just hated even though Zeus was pretty steamed two of his sons didn't get invited. I was jarred out of my thoughts when I heard a drunken voice said "Hey sexy how about you and me go jump in bed together like you do with Ares" I looked to my left to Hercules pressing Aphrodite against a wall running his hand over her chest then he leaned in and kissed her. I was in the middle of the thought OH FU... and that's as far as my thought got because I heard the loudest thunder crack I have ever heard I'm pretty sure Kronos heard it in Tarturus, the ground started to crack and we could see the mortal world then lightning started coming down everywhere vaporizing random trees. I looked at Ryan and he was shaking and in super demon mode and the fates holding him and golden light coming from there feet holding Olympus together Aphrodite pulled her dagger and stabbed Hercules in the balls pushed him away and started to run to Ryan but the fates Yelled " STOP HE IS IN THE MOST POWERFUL STATE HE CN BE IN WITHOUT TURNING EVERYTHING TO ASHES, STAY BACK" Aphrodite stopped and Ryan's form started to flicker and I thought he was fading but before I could go over and help him his for solidified and I was amazed and jealous he was in the most beautiful white and gold armor with designs of war and fighting he had a Gold and White marble shield with razors surrounding edges made of Diamonds so it couldn't break and he had his sword the blade was black and the hilt was white then his cape appeared and I got scared when I realized what these clothes were the cape was white with gold lining and in the middle was a golden symbol of Chaos and Order before they were enemies that meant he was wearing the legendary armor that can't be penetrated. I glanced the fates and gasped their faces showed an emotion for the first time, Fear. Ryan started to levitate and spoke in a voice that would make Zeus swallow his pride and do what it wanted he said "you dare touch the love of my life you minor god I am the strongest being to ever set foot on this earth I control the Void and protect the universe you stupid god will learn why I am the first and the last, the beginning and the end. Ryan then started to chant "Είμαι το ισχυρότερο από όλα τα όντα, είμαι ο κυβερνήτης του Κενού και καταστροφέας του κακού ως ο δημιουργός του το μόνο που μπορώ ταινία σας Ηρακλή γιος του Δία και της αθανασίας θεότητα θα πρέπει να περάσουν το υπόλοιπο της αιωνιότητας στους τομείς του Κενού και να έχουν να γυμνά όλες τις τιμωρίες που έχουν να σας προσφέρουν δεν πρέπει να είναι χωρίς πόνο και πρέπει να υποβληθούν σε βασανιστήρια για να είσαι ζωντανός κάνουν έτσι κανείς δεν υποψ παίρνετε έξω ακόμα και μετά παραιτούμαι ως άρχοντας του χάους αισθάνονται πάντα τον πόνο του καθηλωμένο. Ως δημιουργός του σύμπαντος κάνουν έτσι." **(Translation:I am the strongest of all the beings I am the ruler of the Void and destroyer of evil as the creator of all I strip you Hercules son of Zeus of immortality and godhood you shall spend the rest of eternity in the fields of the Void and have to bare all the punishments they have to offer you shall never be without pain and shall be tortured for being alive make it so no one can take you out even after I resign as lord of Chaos forever feel the pain of the dammed. As creator of the universe make it so.)** as Ryan finished his chant Hercules disappeared and Ryan collapsed I picked up Ryan and was about to take him to Nebulas when Aphrodite touched my shoulder and asked me to take her with me I was about to say I couldn't when the fates spoke up they said "Perseus take her with you we will fix the hole in Olympus just leave Aphrodite with Ryan she can take care of him explain to Thor what happened just say he went into 'the mode' and he will understand Aphrodite doesn't need to go clothes shopping she can just snap her fingers and make one and she can make a suit for him" I nodded, I flashed Aphrodite, Ryan and Myself to Nebulas and put Ryan to bed I then went and explained the situation to Thor after making sure everyone was who hey said the were he said Ok and went back to guarding Nebulas I told Aphrodite that he would wake in the morning and to IM me when he did because we had to talk I flashed back to Olympus and went home and laid down at that moment Artemis walked in looking nervous she sat down on the bed next to me, I leaned up and kissed her and laid back down. She looked at me bit her lip and that's when I saw tears in her eyes I sat up straight and hugged her. She hugged me back and pulled away she looked up at me with big eyes and said in a small voice "I'm Pregnant" and I could only think "The Fates just think I'm an asshole don't they

* * *

A.N

so ya that was chapter 13 in hope you like it I decided to include the children in the war so I hope you liked it again I am sorry about how long it took me to update next chapter will be up on Sunday no later than 8:30

Blackstar84


	19. Chapter 19

A.N

k hope u guys like the last chapter Percy's children will be in the war so prepare alright hope u guys like this chapter oh ya and review.

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked down at Artemis and saw she was crying that's when I realized that she needed my support not a scared little kid and that's what I was acting like so I put on a brave face pulled her face to mine and kissed her. I looked at her and she looked at me and I said "we'll get through this together" she nodded and got up to go to her palace but I pulled her down and kissed her ear and said stay the night she giggled and nodded. we laid down together and she fell asleep. Now at most times I would be excited to be a dad but we were on the brink of war and someone could try to capture my children and I'm already worried about Artemis, yes she is one of the strongest people I know and she can usually hold her own in a fight but the kind of threat we are facing she could fade and I couldn't live with out her. I almost started to tear up when I heard a voice at the window that said "she'll be fine bro we got each other and we won't let anything happen to her or the kids" I looked over at the window and saw Nico the I heard "ya man those kids will be my little students" I spun around and saw Ryan all wrapped in bandages in black pants no shirt and the bandages covering his abs but they were still visible and his ice blue eyes piercing the darkness staring at me while a smirk played on his face and he laughed at my expression he then said "don't look so surprised as soon as Aphrodite fell asleep I slipped out, you don't think I'd be out of commission to long did you I am the strongest of all of us" at that Nico snorted and said "ya right we all know I'm the strongest" I smiled and said "your both idiots everyone knows I'm the strongest" at the we all tackled each other we knew Ryan was in pain but he had to much pride to admit it we were in the middle of a very heated fight when we heard " PERCY JACKSON GET YOUR ASS IN BED BEFORE I BEAT YOU INTO NEXT WEEK" Ryan, Nico, and I all stopped at once and looked at a very annoyed Artemis and Aphrodite and an amused Thor. Aphrodite stormed over and pinched Ryan's ear and said " You are going straight to bed young man no if's and's or but's about it now MARCH" Ryan started to walk away and grumbled "I bet I'm the first lord of Chaos to ever get bullied by my girlfriend" Aphrodite looked like she just bit a lemon and she flew through air and smacked Ryan upside the head and said one more time and you'll be the first lord of Chaos to have his Sword taken away for a week" that shut Ryan up right away. I was about to start laughing at him when I heard Artemis say "Nico out NOW" Nico's eyes went wide and he jumped out of the open window and into a shrub then he ran away" she looked at me and said "get in bed this INSTANT" I jumped in bed faster than the human eye could see scared for my life and I heard Thor chuckle and say "whipped" then flash away I flicked my hand and all the lights went out and my last thought before unconsciousness took me was "I really am whipped aren't I"

* * *

I'm sorry about it short the next chapter will be up on Friday By 8:30 and it will be twice as long so hope you enjoyed see you on Friday


End file.
